


因为今天是万圣节

by Cathedral_F



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathedral_F/pseuds/Cathedral_F
Summary: #以イドアズ为前提的ジェイアズ，有フロアズ内容。#双子投食azul梗（是双子牢饭，确定）#蛮久之前的产出了，放一下#写的仓促，有语言逻辑混乱/无校对
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto & Jade Leech
Kudos: 4





	因为今天是万圣节

“..azul..？醒着吗？到时间了该起床了哦。”

伴随着敲门声，octavine寮的副寮长亲切而温柔的声音适宜的在azul的门外响起。

“可以进来，jade。”

azul整理了一下黑色衬衣的衣袖和围领，确信今天的衬衫也工整的没有一丝皱褶后。  
jade打开了门。清脆的杯壁和托盘的碰撞声让清晨的红茶惹人期待。

“早安，azul，今天是万圣节的日子。”  
octavine的副寮长一如既往地挂着他完美的笑脸，将红茶送上。

又到了一年一度的Halloween。作为有着百年悠久历史的Night Raven College自然不会放过能在媒体露脸的时机。在一个月前的晨会上，学院长便高兴地向学生们宣布了此事。

“不管是寮长，还是普通学生，请务必将此作为头等大事参与其中。优胜寮会有特别丰厚的奖励。毕竟，我很温柔。”

伴随着学院长亲切的微笑，七个寮的寮长自然承担起布置整个学院和筹划整个万圣节活动的相关事宜。

而作为历年的传统活动之一万圣节糖果争夺战，自然是这次万圣节活动的重头戏。

对于争夺战优胜奖品完全没兴趣的azul将眼光放在了如何将争夺来的糖果高价出售给需要它们的人手上。拥有慈悲之心的海之魔女一定会这么做的吧——  
“糖于需要糖果的孩子手里，恶作剧于破坏契约的恶党身上。”

如果能够夺得更多的糖果，自然出售的价格也能随心所欲地提高。就算是海里的稚鱼，都能理解的道理。

“floyd呢？”azul接过jade递过来的红茶品了一口，嗯。还是熟悉的味道。完美的温度，不显得茶叶苦涩的同时唤起茶的香气。jade泡茶的手法一直让azul颇为青睐。

“今天floyd很高兴地去做了早餐，说不定是万圣节的缘故。”jade放下托盘，看了看镜子里的azul。还没戴上眼镜的azul看上去会比平时的azul更加年轻，同时显得更为弱气，像是他以前的样子。

jade小小地弯了一下眉毛，眼底的笑意不知是真心还是假意，他装作有些意外，又颇为遗憾地叹了口气，

“azul今天可是万圣节。”

“所以？”

azul放下茶杯，清脆地落在托盘上。他再一次在镜子前检查眼线和眼影的部分是否处理的足够完美，虽然他在海洋时从来没在意过这样的事，也不像vil无时无刻都得确保自己的脸完美无缺。但毕竟是名门学校，而他是深海的商人，注意仪表是留给他的客人好印象的第一步。

确定一切都如往常一样顺利后，azul下意识想戴回眼镜，但jade阻止了他。

“应该做些更符合万圣节的事情，你说对吧？azul。”

jade抓住了azul的手腕，没费什么劲地拉到了自己那一侧。身高差那么“些许”的azul自然不是jade的对手。没戴眼镜的他看不清对方的脸，只能眯着眼睛半怀疑半无奈地对上了jade的双瞳。  
jade黄金色的左瞳是与leech兄弟的另一位双子成对的，来自上天的馈赠。

那是azul喜欢的颜色。金色的，闪亮的，像是他们第一次越出海面，火红的夕阳将海水燃烧起来的场面。黄金的大海潮起潮落，远处的大陆零星地点缀在漆黑的天幕上，他们唱着歌谣，目睹繁星，幻想远处的大陆到底是何方天地。

真是令人怀念的往事。

但比起黄金瞳本身的魅力而言，哀怜人鱼的上天给予的馈赠还不仅如此。  
如果人鱼的结局必定化作泡沫的话，美丽的歌喉，靓丽的头发，健硕的鱼尾还有看透人心的眼眸都得成为必需品才行。  
这样，人鱼才不会再一次落入爱恋的陷阱中去。

这便是他的副寮长拥有的unique魔法的力量。

不过，这对于azul可没任何威胁，azul扬起眉毛，再怎么料想jade都不会浪费宝贵的仅仅一次的机会对自己使用几乎不会成功的uni魔法。

“所以，jade，你的提案是？”  
虽然一直保持着被jade抓着手腕向上举的姿势令他不快，但因为今天是万圣节。

“眼妆的部分已经足够完美，那么涂上指甲油穿上拘束服你看如何？”  
jade笑眯眯地从背后拿出了一件与他身上相仿的皮质拘束衣，在azul身上比对。皮带的部分彼此互相交错，胸口的部分留有环形的圆孔。azul觉得这真是意味不明的设计，完全想象不到圆孔除了美观之外的用处。而背部的牵拉的松紧带看上去几乎适合任何体型。

“理由。”azul几乎眉毛都不抬一下地注视着眼前笑眯眯的副寮长。他可一点都不在意为什么jade leech总能拿出奇奇怪怪的东西往他和floyd身上试。

“那自然已经准备妥善。今年octavine寮的主题是绷带怪人。想起绷带怪人的话，难免不联想起拘束怪人的拘束器。毕竟让木乃伊活过来的人一定也害怕被木乃伊报复，而拘束器自然是限制怪人活动的必要器具。”

jade leech好心的放开了azul的手腕，开始他早已预谋已久的演讲。

————————————————————

“azul，今天要做什么♡？万圣节总感觉会发生很有意思的事情。”floyd毫不留情地用手肘撞开了并没有关紧的门，高高兴兴的端着盘子进来。  
映入眼帘地是拽着绷带的一端用膝盖抵着azul的背笑着打着结的jade的身影。

说来今年octavine寮的主题是绷带怪人来着。

floyd忽然想起这件事。

作为同样讨厌拘束的自由的人鱼，连领带都不愿系上的floyd，让他扮成绷带怪人实在是太过勉强。所以今年作为主要参赛选手的人选落在了jade和azul 身上。而他负责后援。

但这并不意味着他不愿看着他人成为绷带怪人。

“唔，jade，太紧了！放开我！”  
被压在他亲爱的副寮长膝盖之下的octavine的寮长只能幽怨地用后腿蹬踢着副寮长的小腿，不过很可惜，视力受阻加之体格的弱势，没有八本触手的人鱼并不能如愿以偿。

“但是我看着正好，azul。不做到这个程度可说不上是拘束绷带怪人的拘束服哦？”

jade在azul手上熟练地绑好最后一个渔人结，感觉到肩膀上的一头沉了下去。

“呐，jade，”floyd凑过脸贴着jade的肩膀往下看去，呼出的热气打在jade平常戴着耳饰的耳朵的一侧，暖乎乎的，“你在做什么呢~azul像章鱼~一样扭来扭去。”

“那还不是因为jade把我连手和脚都绑住了！！”  
azul愤怒地大喊，虽然没有流泪但发抖的声音都可以听出来他的不甘，“我可没听说过我会被这样对待！”

但jade并不在意azul的咆哮，反倒是微笑地蹭过floyd的脸颊，“哦呀，floyd，早饭做好了？”

“是的哦～”floyd点了点头，指着放在托盘里的食物，  
“炸鸡，章鱼南瓜派，章鱼南瓜拼盘，还有特制章鱼触手饼干！那是我的自信作！”  
“果然交给floyd是没错的呢。”jade揉了揉和他有着同样面容的兄弟的头，将绷带又顺着大腿和膝盖的地方多缠了几圈，确定azul的腿也绝对挣脱不开之后满意地弯下腰，将azul挣扎时弄乱的头发好好地整理好。

指尖划过银色的发，最后落在脸颊。尽管被azul愤怒的眼睛盯着，但azul还是没有偏过头躲开jade的手，气的发红的脸颊和与jade搏斗时流下的汗珠让azul看上去美味极了。

对于捕食者来说拼命挣扎的猎物远比一开始放弃的愚蠢之物来的美味许多。说不定azul只是看着讨厌束缚，就像他和floyd一样。人鱼都讨厌穿衣服。不过这么任性可不行。今天可是万圣节。他们是绷带怪人呢。所以azul一定是高兴的吧。  
jade笑着在心里想到。

“那我们开始吃饭吧，floyd麻烦你把azul搬到VIP室。”  
“好~♡”  
floyd轻松地扛起比自己小一个体格被绷带、皮带和拘束服绑的结结实实的azul，后者连蹬腿的机会都没有，只能拼命的扭动身体。

“floyd！放开我！”  
azul是个努力的人。无论是什么样的情况下，他都会选择努力来改变一些状况来让事情变得不那么糟。不过有的时候努力并不会见效，就像人鱼并不会上天。

“azul你在说什么呢？今天是万圣节，jade和azul今天都是绷带怪人不是吗？”floyd上扬的尾调听上去惊讶而不可思议。明明最感到不可思议是azul。

“所以这又有什么关系！”  
azul咬着下唇，忍受着因为束缚而逐渐血液不畅的手臂和大腿发麻的疼痛。他开始后悔为什么一开始顺从了jade的做法，后悔半刻钟前因为他错误的决定，导致差半个指节没能摸到他的魔法笔。

“jade不是说过吗。让木乃伊活过来的人害怕木乃伊的报复所以才会在他苏醒之前穿上拘束服来限制他的行动。不过jade怀有海之魔女的慈悲之心，提前告知了绷带怪人，用公平的方式，压制住了同为绷带怪人的azul。jade果然是个好孩子。”

floyd看向一旁微笑着jade，后者笑着为他打开了门。

————————————————————

快乐的早餐时间到来了。

被迫直着摆在沙发上“享受着”一左一右的双子相拥的azul对现在的状况完全的，高兴不起来。  
他望向眼前floyd的叉子递过来的金黄酥脆的炸鸡和jade递过来的切成正正方方的一小块布满糖霜和奶油的南瓜派，皱着眉头。  
但他完全，没有，拒绝的权利。

“azul，紧咬着下唇可不行。今天可是万圣节。还有很辛苦的万圣节糖果争夺战，考虑到运动量的问题，floyd才辛辛苦苦做了这些。这样不给floyd面子，floyd会伤心的。”

floyd赞同地凑近azul的脸旁，将手里的叉子进一步地贴近azul的嘴唇。香甜的油炸食品和芝士的味道钻进本就饥肠辘辘的azul的鼻孔里，

“呐，azul，今天的炸鸡很好吃的哦。”floyd呼出的热气擦过azul的脸颊，天生的下垂眼的floyd看着会比jade更加温柔，而那人天真烂漫的笑脸更是加深了让人投降的印象。不过温柔这个词真的适合floyd吗...？

azul偶尔会对自己对双子产生奇怪的印象而感到疑惑和无奈。

“azul~来，啊~”至少此时此刻的floyd没有强迫他，是个温柔的孩子。比起jade来说。  
azul缓缓地呼出一口气。之后再计算卡路里吧。他垂下眼睛，不情不愿地张开嘴吞掉了叉子上的炸鸡。  
“啊，张开嘴吃掉了呢，jade。”  
“嗯，floyd。今天的azul很听话。”  
“那还不是因为我现在这个状态根本无法反抗吗？！”

floyd眼睛弯成一条线，拥着azul的肩膀变为揽过azul的腰，他侧过身，让azul绑在一起宛若鱼尾的双腿转向自己的一侧。如果不是绷带捆住了azul的双腿，可能floyd已经让azul坐在自己的大腿上了。  
但果然，还是鱼尾适合azul。

“azul真伟大。所以要给努力的azul万圣节的奖励！”  
“嗯？”

还没等azul反应过来，floyd就凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇。  
虽然人鱼们吃了变形药，但变为人形态的人鱼们依旧拥有着锋利的牙齿，较长的舌头，可怕的身高和惊人的力道。

floyd攻破azul的唇齿防线几乎没花什么力气。长长的舌头扫过azul的上颚，又飘忽忽地舔过牙齿，和floyd接吻虽然不是第一次，但阴晴不定的floyd到底会以什么样的方式来和azul接吻，是azul所无法预知的事情。

所以相应的，azul无法通过经验和常识应对floyd的kiss。这点是和jade所不同的。jade总是耐心地配合azul呼吸的节奏一点一点地吸吮他的舌头和嘴唇，像是优雅地拿着刀叉进食。

亲吻从试探逐渐变得大胆。floyd熟悉azul口腔的结构，更是知道可爱的墨袋隐藏的位置。只要轻轻地挤压刺激这部分的腺体，azul就不得不绷紧所有的神经来抑制住吐墨的冲动。这时候的azul会展现出完全不同于平时的样子。

昙花一现的脆弱会让这个冷酷的男人显得尤为可爱。也只有azul才会那么可爱。  
看着azul眼角强忍吐墨冲动而泛红流泪的样子，floyd满意地将藏在舌头底下的硬硬的圆形糖果顺着吸吮的动作传递到azul的口腔里。

唇舌弥漫开了的甜腻让azul惊讶地眨巴了几下眼睛。啊呀，刚涂好的眼线都花了，但是没关系。  
floyd则弯了弯眼睛，在离开azul的嘴唇前，又亲了亲他的眼角。我和jade在就一定没问题。  
惊讶的不戴着眼镜的azul果然很以前一样。

“是万圣节的糖果。azul喜欢吗？”

看着开心的floyd，azul忽然什么抱怨都说不出来了。

————————————————————  
“floyd，azul好吃吗？”  
一切的罪魁祸首只顾着欣赏自家兄弟和绷带怪人的接吻而露出笑容。今天是万圣节，所以floyd高兴就好。

“那当然是什么都比不上的美味。”floyd转过头来，贴着azul脸，对着jade，用手指勾起胸前的圆环，“但是今天不能做更快乐的事情，有点遗憾。”

“那我可真是谢谢jade了。”azul扬起双子熟悉的，商人的笑容。  
双手被绷带反绑背后的azul感觉到双手渐渐失去知觉而变得有些冰冷，但绑的结结实实的渔人结丝毫没有松动的痕迹。尽管他柔韧性不差，反绑背后也并不觉得疼痛，但长时间的血管不畅传来的麻木感，令他不快。

“azul讨厌被绑起来吗？”  
明知故问。  
“但是不绑起来的话，azul会乖乖听话吗？”

jade半蹲在azul面前，作为主从游戏里玩的最快乐的完美从者，他习惯了被azul俯视的感觉。被那双海蓝色的大海的眼睛看着的话，心情都会变得好起来。

他将手上的叉子递近azul的嘴唇。  
azul没有任何犹豫地张开嘴巴吃掉了jade递来的洒满糖霜和奶油的南瓜派。

在刚上陆地第一次同azul一起居住在房间的时候，只要比azul起得早，他都有幸能看到azul刚起来时的迷迷糊糊的样子。而他和floyd准备好早餐，就能趴在床边，玩着他们可爱的早间喂食的主从游戏。  
像是饲养宠物一样。  
腮帮子鼓鼓的露出幸福笑容的azul享受着他们服侍。

但也不知道是什么时候，azul意识到“这样下去可不行”，“不能在顺着他们的节奏玩从者游戏”。

azul的起床时间就变得越来越早，他们的胖胖的，可爱的，欺负一下容易眼里冒泪花的瞪着他们的azul渐渐消失了。  
而取代他的，是得意洋洋的，一丝不苟的，比谁都努力的过分的，充满魄力的azul ashengrotto。

虽然无论是怎样的azul，双子都会觉得有趣而喜欢上他。

但偶尔，变回以前的azul也很有趣。

“呼呼呼，今天要给乖孩子azul赠送万圣节礼物才行。”  
azul一副“我明白的表情”而闭上眼睛。  
但等了片刻，换来的只是jade的一句带笑的嘲讽。  
“为什么要闭上眼睛呢，azul。你在等着我亲你吗？”  
azul重新睁开眼睛，jade的脸和唇就在他低头就能碰到的地方。

一如既往，性格很恶劣呢。

jade leech。

“哪怕是万圣节的礼物，也要自己的争取的意思吗？”

说话的热气喷洒在两人的唇齿间，azul闻到熟悉的味道，海洋的，属于jade的味道。

“如果不这样做。就不有趣了。”  
azul低头，亲吻他恶劣的副寮长。

————————————————————

小番外

在你一口我一口，热量爆炸，如坐针毡的早餐终于结束了。  
jade替azul松了绑。

活动着麻木的双手，azul开始回忆，为什么今天会发生这些。  
学院长是一个月前才通知万圣节的活动安排，但寮主题是之后七个寮长商量了一个礼拜才决定下来的。  
也就是说，jade最早也得三个礼拜才能开始着手准备...

餐点姑且不论，但看上去就很危险的拘束服（nrc学院是不允许学生订购危险的东西。），熟练的打结手法，以及看上去是定做的绑带靴...。

“你们是不是很久以前就谋划好了这件事？！”  
“呵呵，怎么可能呢，对吧，floyd。”  
jade微笑地看向floyd。

“jade之前可没告诉我他的计划，我只是知道jade悄悄的订购什么东西。”  
floyd勾着jade的肩膀，相视一笑。

双子总是在同样微笑的眼神中看出彼此的想法，因此无论是战斗还是做事，总是富有默契。  
但这也总是让azul头疼。

————————————————————  
“azul，生气了？”

看着azul随即掏出计算器一言不发的计算着什么，floyd由不住问出了口。  
“不，只是计算今天需要多大的运动量才能消耗这些食物。”  
“呼呼，在您计算卡路里的同时，请允许我为您安排今天的妆容。”

azul随即伸出手，jade低下头为他擦起指甲油。  
azul的指甲虽然没有刻意保养过，但本身是富有蛋白质的章鱼的人鱼，所以就算不保养也是好看的粉色...就像...  
jade发誓他之后没有想到好吃的章鱼拼盘。

“黑色的指甲油很适合你。azul”

azul头也不抬的继续着手里的计算。

“jade，今天给我卖力的工作，如果拿不到足够优胜量的糖果的话，会发生什么不用我多说了吧？毕竟今天可是万圣节。”  
戴上眼镜的azul重新回到了平常的，冷静的，役使他人的ocatavine的寮长，双子的“主人”。

“哇诶！jade要承包下次的化妆水的工作了吗？我好想再绞一次jade！”  
“嗯哼哼哼~vil桑冬季的保湿面霜不够了，之前已经和我商谈过了，他愿意花重金保养自己的皮肤，为了之后的代言。”  
“哦呀哦呀，一副可怕的表情呢。azul。”

————————————————————  
看着azul离开vip室，忙活开的背影，floyd抱着双臂放置脑后，看向一旁微笑的jade。

今天jade心情很好呢。

“呐，jade，故事的最后你没有告诉azul吧？绷带怪人为了自己的爱人将自己也变成绷带怪人的故事。”  
“floyd。什么都看的太清楚的话，会什么都看不清的哦。”  
“是呢，jade。”

也不知道是说给自己听还是说给floyd听。

“azul，总是那么迟钝呢。”

“你们在做什么。要开始工作了。”  
azul回头看向双子。  
“是，azul。”  
“是~”  
异口同声的回应，仿佛刚刚早餐时分的小插曲都不存在似的。  
万圣节开始了。


End file.
